


Properly and Often Enough

by LadyTauriel



Category: Hysteria (2011)
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTauriel/pseuds/LadyTauriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting to be the partner and equal that Charlotte desires, Mortimer puts his own invention to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Properly and Often Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. I don't have a beta at the moment, so if you're interested in beta-ing for me for the fandoms, for which I write, please let me know.

"You don't want to wait until our wedding night?" Mortimer asked in mock surprise between a series of passionate kisses. It was a redundant question, as the kisses were an indicator of the fact that Charlotte did not wish to wait another minute. 

"Really, Mortimer?" she asked, rolling her eyes, as he began to strip both himself and her of their clothing. "Don't you know me at all? The value placed on virginity is simply another construct in our world, a chain placed on the freedom of the female person. It is said to be the only thing a woman can give a man in return, which translates to society’s expectation she must save herself for him. However, that is completely false. Virginity has nothing to do with the value of a woman's person or body. I could care less about our wedding night." 

"I assumed as much," he muttered, continuing to kiss every inch of her body. Both her smell and taste was tantalising, wild, just like her feisty nature and personality. As he licked a bead of sweat from her collarbone, she shuddered, attempting to hold back a moan. 

"Let me bring you pleasure in a way, of which you believe no man to be capable," he said in a low voice. She nodded eagerly, appearing at a loss for words. 

He undressed completely, settling between her legs. He began to move above her, rubbing his member along her gentlest area, all the while cupping her breasts and circling the nipples gently. She let out a sigh, slowly growing relaxed. 

Mortimer lowered himself on her body, pressing his mouth over one of her breasts. Removing his lower body slightly to her right hip, he began to massage her with his hand. Not having performed this on another woman, his hand felt quite refreshed and up to the task. Charlotte moaned in astonishment and pleasure. 

"You already know more about lovemaking than the everyday man, Mortimer," she complimented him through ragged breaths. "You must truly have been the expert at pleasuring women.” 

"Most definitely," he said through bites at her nipples. "However, I cannot believe how I could have agreed to perform something so personal so impersonally. It's much more pleasurable to _me_ to see the one I love writhing underneath me." 

"Oh, _God_ ," she moaned, grinding herself down on his fingers. "Mortimer, you are almost as shameless as I." 

"Indeed," he agreed, taking the other breast into his mouth. He lowered his left hand, which had been exploring her body, to press it instead to the entrance of her vagina. Continuing to rub her with his right hand, he entered two fingers inside her, gently performing scissoring motions to allow her insides to adjust and expand. 

"Oh, God, that's," she breathed, undulating her body underneath his. "Penetration can be quite the tantalising prospect, but only when it's done simultaneously with something far better." 

"My fingers are not the only thing far better thing penetration," he told her with a sly smile, pulling away from her entirely. She opened her eyes in irritation, but it quickly faded, as she noticed the wooden box in his hands. He had retrieved it from its hidden place within their cupboard. 

"Oh, Mortimer, you're putting your own invention to use!" she exclaimed with a laugh. "Truth be told, I haven't had the opportunity to purchase one yet. I see you've done it for me." 

"Oh, I didn't purchase it, Charlotte," he amended, turning on the motor. "I received it for free." 

He applied it to her gently, watching as she practically melted in pleasure. He had seen it on the faces of countless women, before he had to come to terms with the uselessness of having a practice to treat a nonexistent disease, especially when the portable electric massage was available for purchase. However, seeing Charlotte's face - the face of the infuriating, unique, breathtaking woman, who he couldn't help but love with every inch of his being - elated in such blinding pleasure felt like a gift to Mortimer. Making love to her was a privilege. 

As involuntary gasps and moans began to escape Charlotte's lips regularly, Mortimer pulled the device away and stilled her rolling hips with his hand. 

"Why are you stopping?" she protested breathlessly. 

"Gratification should be mutual," he pointed out, aligning himself with her body. After he received a slight nod, he breached her walls with his member. The heat was absolutely delicious, and they both moaned in agreement. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes, more than alright," she made out, nodding. "You've administered enough preparation for me that moving would be quite alright at this point." 

Mortimer began to roll his hips, but his pace remained slow. The look on Charlotte's face told him that his movements were quite torturous, pleasure-wise. They were for him, as well, but the need to bring her to an extreme edge of simultaneously numbing and piercing results was what gave him the mental strength to control his motions. Whenever she appeared to adjust to the motion, he added several fingers to her pleasure spot. However, whenever it proved to be too much, he reverted to only the penetration, pulling her away from the edge. 

"Mortimer, I can't believe you," she gasped out, her lithe body shuddering beneath his already. "I am _so close_ , and yet you-" 

"Don't you worry, my love," he instructed, stopping his motions and pulling out entirely. He took off the rubber - it had not been of use today - and took himself in hand, all the while descending down Charlotte's body. Gently, tentatively, he pressed his tongue to her sensitive area. 

Her hips bucked, causing her pelvis to almost ram him in the nose, so he used his left hand to hold her down. He licked at her area slowly, then gained speed, all the while categorising the taste and experience. It was not something he had ever expected to do to a woman before. However, being with Charlotte had cleared much of his obliviousness about the fairer sex and the intercourse, of which it was capable. He had not known whether to anticipate the action with dread or exhilaration. He was pleased to note that the taste was not unpleasant. It was neither malodorous nor disgusting. Charlotte tasted sweet, almost. 

However, the real pleasure arrived from watching her revel in his ministrations. Her eyes were closed, but her mouth was slack and open from the sheer satisfaction. He stroked himself in time with the rotation of her hips, feeling himself become more and more aroused with each needy noise that escaped her lips. He sped up his tongue, almost instantaneously bringing Charlotte to her climax. After a few strokes to his own member, he followed. 

"Oh, God, _Mortimer_ ," she exclaimed, after only about three seconds of recuperation. Mortimer needed much longer than that, but it didn't stop Charlotte from urging him to pull himself back on top of her body. "That was absolutely amazing! You really took what I said into account, didn't you?" 

"I did," he mumbled, pressing a sloppy kiss to her lips. "I wish to make love to you properly, Charlotte, and often enough." 

"I am sure you will, Mortimer," she assured him, wrapping her arms around his body tightly. Charlotte didn't seem merely content: she was _ecstatic_. That was all he wanted.


End file.
